


Brother of The One-Winged Angel

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter, an only child is to be raised by... his older brother.<br/>a tale about a young child growing up with a First class SOLDIER for a ghostly older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Before he died James Potter had one thought "How would lily have taken the fact that I’m the reincarnation of an experiment, god why did I never tell her?" with this thought James punched Voldemort in the face mere seconds before being hit by the killing curse.

* * *

Before she died Lily Potter nee Evans had two thoughts “Thank god I found that natural Materia spring, this fucker is not going to take my son, I already lost one once and I am not going to do it again.” And “I wonder how James would have taken the news that I am  the reincarnation of a scientist that willingly gave up her and her lovers unborn son for experimentation” with those two thoughts lily activated the materia and placed it into a magically expanding bracer on her sons arm.

“stand aside you silly girl”

Lily turned, there standing in the doorway was the most feared dark wizard of this century, Vodletort, summoning up all the courage she could Lily stated

“Like hel I will, you want my son, you go through me”

“Such heart, too bad I have to kill you”

“Go ahead you snake faced fuck”

And thus with that heartfelt statement and the saliva running down voldies face, Lily potter died.

* * *

Voddletort’s last thought before he became less than a disease was “This is the child that is prophesised to be defeat me hah”

Raising his 13” yew and phoenix feather wand he cast once more for the night the curse that killed this brat’s parents.

Vodles next thought was one that was cut off when he watched the curse hit a barrier, split unevenly in two and the larger part ricochet back to him. The thought went a little like this “Ha ha now no one can sto- oh shi-“and thus He fled.

* * *

Little Harry James potter’s last though before falling asleep was “where’s mummy and daddy, have they left me? Big brother is still here with me though” with that though harry potter closed his Emerald/sapphire eyes and fell asleep to the wind ruffling through his black and silver hair and the roar of his uncle’s motorbike.

He did not know the hell he would be living in for the next ten years.


	2. A Look to the Past

The end was upon them, they had known it was coming. It started when a sickness appeared taking the frail and elderly first. The sickness seemed to be like Geostigma at first, however when the use of the pool of healing water in the church wielded no results, everyone and their mothers turned to placing the blame onto the people in charge, The WRO and their affiliates, (AVALANCH).

 

Their main target was not surprisingly Cloud and Vincent, the reasoning behind the targeting of those two specifically was “If we get rid of those who have been injected with the life of the planet, the sickness will go away”. Their reasoning was flawed because only two people alive on the planet knew what was happening and neither was happy nor surprised.

 

“Do you think it right that we’re keeping this from them?” Cloud questioned looking down at the mob surrounding the 7th Heaven bar…were those torches and pitchforks…where do you even get them

.

“No Cloud, I do not think that it is right, however imagine the panic that would happen if you did tell them, and remember how you reacted when Aerith told you”

 

“Heh, I guess you're right, I just wish I could tell Tifa”

 

“I know Cloud, I know”

 

**Meanwhile thousands on miles away, In a cave just outside of Nibelheim**

 

“Lucretia” that one word was filled with so many unsaid confessions, many unanswered Questions and oh so many regrets. Vincent sighed, he knew what was happening to Gaia.

 

“ _Landlord it is time”_

 

'We brought this on ourselves and now the consequences are upon us.'

 

The people of Gaia would not be able to understand why the sickness appeared nor would they know what the sickness symbolized. The greed of the humans has made the planet finished with them and now the goddess has decided that for the humans to learn from their mistakes they will have to start all over again, with nothing from their past to help them nor will they have access to the life blood of the planet. The humans would have to start from scratch.

 

Vincent didn't know if he would see any of the friends he made or if anyone would be reborn at all, but he knew if they were, then things would be different he hoped.


	3. 10 years later

“You’re a wizard Harry!” the giant of a man that had broken into the miserable shack in the middle of the ocean said.

“I’m a what!” both Harry and his invisible brother exclaimed.

* * *

_ Flashback~ Flashback~ Flashback  _

You may be wondering what’s happening here, well to cut a long story short, it was a nice Monday morning; Harry, who had just finished making breakfast for his “family” was asked (read ordered) to get the morning mail. Harry had grabbed the pile of letters and without thinking of looking through them handed them to Vernon and made his way to the kitchen to do the dishes. Because he went to do the dishes, Harry was treated to the wonderfully offensive sight of his uncle turning a sickly shade of white.

Sephiroth wondering what could make Harry’s uncle an uglier shade of ugly moved to float behind Vernon to read this letter, however Vernon lowered the letter and sent the boys from the room.

Not long afterwards Harry was moved from the cupboard under the stairs and into Dudley’s second bedroom, however the next day there were more letters, curious Harry resolved to be the one to grab the mail just in case there were more letters for Him. Sadly Vernon had decided to do that as well so that was a bust but oh well.

By Sunday the whole family had started to get a “little” jumpy and concerned with everything, so Vernon in his infinite wisdom decided after the hailstorm of letters from everywhere that the family needed a vacation, ultimately leading up to here.

End Flashback ~End Flashback~ End Flashback

* * *

 

“A wizard, an’ a thumpin’ good one if I say so myself” the Giant man ‘Hagrid’ said

“But I-I can’t be a wizard, I’m just Harry” ‘just Harry’ stated

“Well just Harry, have you ever done something you couldn’t explain when you were scared or angry?”

“Well…” Harry thought back over his life and the many unexplainable events that had occurred.

* * *

Flashback~

 “And in other news the Surry Police have yet to discover the culprit behind the pet shop robbery, where two kittens and two puppies were stolen. The police have requested that anyone who knows anything about the robbery or of anyone who has recently acquired new pets to please contact the police immediately.”

The television was placed on mute as three of the inhabitants of number 4 privet drive turned suspicious and slightly scared eyes on the fourth member of the household and his newly acquired ‘room mates’.

“What they wanted me to take them” 7 year old Harry said as the Maroon coloured kitten demanded cuddles.

* * *

“Hey Seph, anyone coming?” 5 year old Harry asked as he set up the bucket of glue and feathers on the door to the classroom.

 _“It appears that your teacher has decided to be early this morning and is currently on his way to the room”_ Sephiroth stated as he poked his ghostly head through the wall.

“S*** he’s not supposed to be here yet, oh well this is all set up, let’s get out of here before he sees me”  Harry said placing Dudley’s chair back in place and escaping out the second story window without a scratch.

Sephiroth took a quick look around to make sure that everything was in order and make it look like one of the other students in the class did it as well as erasing any evidence of Harry.

‘Heh this’ll teach Mr Brooks not to yell at his students so much’ Harry thought, making his way out the back of the school yard and around to the front, just a loud scream tore through the air.

* * *

“With all due respect sir I don’t know how I got on the roof nor do I know how your hair has turned that lovely shade of green.” 9 year old Harry said… well yelled down at the principal from his perch on the schools hall.

“Mr. Potter if you do not get down from that roof I will have to get you charged for trespassing on school property,” Principal Monet said looking up at the little brat.

“I would sir but… um I seem to be in a bit of a predicament,” Harry stated looking at the Golden furred cat that seemed to have magically appeared on the roof with him.

Two hours, three detentions, two cop cars and one fire truck later

_“And that cloud is why you must never go on the school roof!”_ Sephiroth said to the golden cat, watching as harry set fire to the detention slips.

* * *

 

6 year old Harry- “Sir your hair is blue.”

7 year old Harry – “Miss your hair is green”

8 year old Harry – “Sir I think your hair has disappeared.”

“Mr Potter based on the reports from your previous teachers it has been decided (by me) to ask, what will it take for you to not give me a different hair colour” 10 year old Harry’s teacher questioned.

“I don’t know what they meant by hair change but, if you don’t treat any of the students unfairly then nothing will happen without your consent.” Harry answered to the only teacher to ask about the hair changing.

“Oh… that’s all well then hopefully I don’t treat anyone unfairly.”

* * *

 “Alright I concede that there may have been a few incidents like that, but how could you have known anything about them.” Harry conceded slightly scared that they were watching and knew of the slightly illegal way he got his ‘pets’.

“Well you wouldn’t be getting the letter from Hogwarts if you hadn’t done something like it” Hagird looked slightly confused as he explained this.

“Oh well in that case, I think I’ll take a look at i-“

“He’s not going” Vernon stated puffing out his chest

“What”

_“No comments from the peanut gallery”_

 “Shut up Seph”

“Because we swore when we took him in to stamp it out of him”

“You knew, you knew that I could all the things I could because I was a wizard”

“Knew, of course we knew you ungrateful little brat, your mother was a budding scientist, but nooo as soon as that stupid letter came she forgot all about her career goal. She met your father at that school and then she went and got herself blown up. We got landed with you and your freaky habit of speaking to yourself” Petunia viciously stated

“Blown up, you said my parents died in a car crash” “A car crash, kill Lily and James potter, it’s an outrage, a scandal” Hagrid roared jumping to his feet.

“Hagrid its fine I knew that they were lying, I actually remember how they died” Harry said trying to calm Hagrid down, which surprisingly worked.

“Y-you remember the night that they died” Hagrid said faintly

“Heh yes well moving on I’ll go but we need to go back home before I do anything else” Harry said thinking about his ‘pets’.

“oh yes well, I’ll just send off your acceptance letter and we’ll be off in the morning” Hagrid muttered as he pulled out a rather ruffled looking owl some parchment and a quill from one of his inner pockets.

 _“You know I never thought that this would be how you found out…I actually didn’t know how this would turn out”_ Sephiroth said as he floated over to his brother.

“Seph how about you go ahead and tell the others that we’ll be going on an adventure… plus there’ll be a lot of chaos.” Harry’s evil grin could be seen even in the darkness of the hut.


	4. Chapter 3 trailer

**_Coming soon to a website near you_ **

“Welcome to the Knight bus”

**_The thrilling new chapter_ **

Hagrid held out his right arm and umbrella as if to cast a spectacular spell.

**_Probably filled with Adventure_ **

“Men the time is upon us”

**_Mystery_ **

The door slammed shut and the ghost and three animals were left alone.

**_Action_ **

The puppy shall be sacrificed.

**_And many more wizards_ **

There goes his fashion sense.

“Please tell me I don’t have to wear that”

**_Stay tuned in for more._ **

 

_Brother of the one-winged Angel_

_Chapter three_

_A trip to Diagon alley_

Coming soon


	5. A Trip to Diagon Ally Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the trailer, because I am not going to make another one for a while

“Men the time is upon us, we will be getting out of this hellhole for the coming school year but first I need to go shopping,” here Harry paused and looked at the assembled animals and ghost, “Gen I’m counting on you here to help me with the shopping, Ang I’m counting on you to keep Seph, Cloud and Zack out of trouble”

“Wait why is he keeping me out of trouble” Seph asked

“Well I figured that you would stay here to make sure that Ang doesn’t go on a cleaning spree leaving Zack and Cloud unsupervised thus leading them to prank the house and bring the wrath of a whale down upon me.” Harry explained logically

“Okay but why is Angeal in charge why not me” Sephiroth could feel his pride being insulted.

“Because, and trust me on this, while Cloud doesn’t attack you much anymore he would still pay your face a visit with his claws and Zack would probably help, Angeal is also in charge because if I leave you in charge you would try and sacrifice Zack to some sort of God and drive Cloud into insanity.” Harry stated seriously.

“I would not do that.” The amount of attitude in that one sentence would have been enough to fill a container the size of Hagrid.

“Riiiight well c’mon Gen let’s get going, and remember everyone, Angeal is in charge” with that said the door slammed shut and the ghost and three animals were left alone.

Cloud's eyes swivelled around to look at the other three, Seph had been right about him not doing one of those things, seriously, the Gods only really liked three people, one had just left the room and another one was in the room. The puppy would be sacrificed.

                                                                                                                    ~~~

“C’mon Hagrid we’re on a tight schedule aren’t we?” Harry asked rhetorically as he and Gen meandered to the curb.

“Harry wouldn’t it be best to leave your buddy here so as to not get him lost?” Hagrid himself questioned looking at the cat that was currently draped over Harry’s shoulder.

“Who Gen, nah he can come, and I don’t think I’d ever be able to lose him, he seems to be able to magically attach himself to my neck.” Harry said stroking Gen’s fur in a soothing manner.

“Okay I’ll allow him to come with us, now we’ll be travelling to Diagon Alley by the Knight Bus”, Hagrid said looking at Gen like he wanted him but thinking better of it.

Hagrid then held out his right arm and umbrella as if to cast a spectacular spell, however instead of a flashy multi-coloured rip in the time space continuum, a big, purple triple decker bus appeared with a loud bang. 

“Welcome to the Knight bus I am Anthony Andrews and I will be your conductor today.” The blond man at the back entrance of the bus said.

“Hello Mr Andrews, we’re going to Diagon Ally, do you think we could go really fast?” Harry and Seph had decided to act differently to the differently to each of the adults of the Wizarding world in a way to confuse them all.

“Well young man I think that just for you we can go a little bit faster just for you.” Well this may turn out interesting.

                                                                                                                    ~~~

**Back with Sephy and the animals**

The sacrifice was ready, tied up in the corner unconscious.

“Cloud, I really don’t think that sacrificing Zack to the gods will do anything for you if you sacrifice the puppy… I’m pretty sure Aerith would somehow appear just to hurt you… probably gut you.” Seph stated staring at the golden cat that was searching for candles, the glare he got in return made him want to be in the lifestream far away from the crazy cat.

**Back with Harry, Gen and Hagrid**

There were a few things that Harry could say about Diagon alley, for one it was like stepping into a time machine into the Middle Ages there was nothing there to indicate any technological advances, for another the place was packed, there was no way for a kid like him to be able to make it through the crowd without getting at least a couple of bruises, and third from the way Gen’s claws were implanted in his shoulder, their clothing was really, _really_ , offensive.

“Hagrid, please tell me I don’t have to wear those clothes, please.” Harry hoped that the pleading in his voice was obvious, because he really did not want to wear a dress.

“Sorry Harry, it’s a part of the uniform so you have to wear it.” Hagrid explained.

‘Damn, there goes his fashion sense, maybe Gen could help make the *shudder* _Robes_ bearable.’ Harry thought shuddering horribly at the thought of wearing them. “Okay so I have to wear those _things_ gotcha, also umm where are we going first?”

“Well Harry the first place we need to go to is Gringotts, one of the two safest places in the entire Wizarding world, the other being Hogwarts of course, to get some money outta your vault.” Hargrid said as he effetely cleared a path towards the biggest and whitest building Harry and Gen had ever seen.

“Hagrid, I don’t have a vault… I haven’t been in this place since I was at least one so I couldn’t have any money.” It was logical that neither of his parents had set up an account for him, they would have done that when he was older than one and when they died their money could have made it so that he could only get the money when he was over a certain age or emancipated.

“D'ya think your parents would've left you with nothing?” Hagrid asked probably rhetorically as they walked up the steps to the bank.

“But why would I be able to get money out now, don't I have to be a certain age to... Hagird...what are?”Harry paused looking around the front of the building.

“Goblins proud creatures they are, they run the bank.” Hagrid said as he walked through the big, bronze double doors of the building, ignoring the two bowing Goblins as he did so.

_“Okay not what I was asking but okay, maybe they know?”_ Harry thought making his way toward one of the guards.

“Excuse me Mister Goblin sir, but um, can you tell me what the words on the building say, not the ones in English I mean, but the others.” The words looked like the language that Seph and the others were in the process of teaching him, Harry for the most part could make out some words.

“I cannot tell you Human, ask the tellers inside if you want an answer.” The Goblins voice was rough and didn't give away any emotion but Harry had caught the slight widening of it's eyes, maybe nobody had thought to ask before.

“Thank you master Goblin for your help.” Once more there was the slightest widening of the eyes as Harry gave a bow and then scurried inside to where Hagrid was standing in line for a teller not noticing that Harry was not behind him.

                                                                                                                  ~~~

“Next”

“We would like to make a withdrawal from the trust vault of Mr Harry Potter and a second trip to vault 713 to pick something up.” Hagrid said sounding slightly pompous.

“Right does Mr Harry Potter have his key?” The Goblin teller questioned peering over the edge of his desk to look at Harry.

“I've got it right her-” Harry cut Hagrid off.

“Why do you have my key?”

“Well, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me so you can get your money” Hagrid explained looking slightly confused.

“Why does he have my key?” Harry questioned, “wait don't answer yet , Master Goblin we seem to be holding up the line, do you think it possible that we can get a privet room to talk so that we don't inconvenience you anymore.” Once more Harry caught the slight widening of the Goblins eyes as it nodded and motioned forth another goblin.

“Griphook here will take you to a privet room and then to the respective vaults.” The Goblin stated after saying something to the new Goblin, Griphook.

“Follow me.” Griphook said shortly leading the way over to intricately designed wooden doors.

“Thank you Master Goblin.” Harry stated giving a short bow and hurrying off after Griphook, this time missing the widened eyes.

Once they made it to another door and were ushered in Griphook, who had been silent spoke up. “Use this room, do not take anything, when you are done we will go down to the vaults and if you need something from me I will be out here waiting, Don't need anything.” With that the doors slammed shut.

“Now Hagrid tell me why did 'Professor' Dumbledore have my vault key?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to some unforeseeable complications this may be the last chapter for a while. fear not it will not be abandoned

****

**_Previously on B.O.T.O-W.A_ **

_“now Hagrid tell me, why did 'Professor' Dumbledore have my vault key?”_

**_Now_ **

****

“Err well you see Harry, I don't know why Professor Dumbledore had your key, he just gave it to me and told me to use it to get you some money.” Hagrid Explained looking nervous

 

“I see, did he happen to tell you to give me the key or for you to bring it back to him?” Harry questioned

 

“Well he didn't say either way, I figured that he'd want me to give it to you.”

 

“Right, well could you give me the key now, Gen and I need to have a small chat with the goblins about something?”

 

“But I'm supposed to stay with you.”Hagrid stated

 

“And you will be able to when I have finished my business here, I'm sorry but I really need to speak with the goblins!” Harry said with finality.

 

“O-okay, so we'll met up-”

 

“At the front entrance yes,” Harry said ushering Hagrid out the door, turning to Griphook Harry asked, “Master goblin you wouldn't happen to be able to tell me who the head of the Potter Vaults is?”

 

“That information, Human all depends on whether you are who you say you are.” Griphook stated with a slight condescending sneer.

 

“Okay, do you have some sort of spell that tells whether or not someone is who they say they are or is it some sort of blood/inheritance test?”

 

“you'll find out soon enough Human, now follow me to the ritual room.”Griphook said as he walked down the hall towards a set of Ebony doors, a gold plaque attached to one side said:

 

_Riphood_

_Inheritance Overseer_

_False claims are to be met with extreme prejudice_

_Animals welcome_

“Well he sounds...fun?”

 

“Depends on your definition of fun.” Griphook said as he went through the doors motioning for Harry to wait while he spoke to who Harry assumed to be Riphood.

 

After a few minutes Harry and Gen were let into the office and faced with one of the most wrinkled goblins ever sitting behind a large ornate desk.

 

“Welcome Mr Potter to my office, please have a seat, I am Riphood, the head of the Inheritance department here at Gringotts, I have been informed that you wish to have a look at what you stand to inherit.”

 

“Yes that's correct, so how do we do this?” Harry asked getting straight to business.

 

“Easily, you just need to place four drops of blood into this potion here,” a golden vial was placed on the desk between them “wait for approximately seven minutes and then pour the contents onto this piece of parchment here for the results.” The parchment was placed in a tray on the desk along with a silver needle.

 

“Is there anything I should know before I do this?” It seemed to be a bit too easy for an Inheritance test, there had to have been some sort of catch.

 

“Well your friend over there will need to be off your body during the process lest his innate magical signature interfere with your results, also if you are not who you say you are, your death will be slow and painful.” Here Riphood smiled viciously as if the thought of what he would do to Harry should h prove to not be who he said he was pleased him.

 

“Okay then...Gen I'm gonna have to move ya to do this.” Harry Proceeded to shift Gen onto the chair beside him and grabbed the needle.

 

Pricking his right index finger, and squeezing out four drops. Harry passed the vial back to Riphood and watched as it was capped. Shaken and placed back on the desk.

 

“So while we wait for that, I have a question about the words on the outside of the bank, I mean there is the English which is Gringotts but the rest of it, the stuff around that, what language is it?”

 

“Hmm curious aren't you, well if you must know it is the language of the old world, the First World.” Riphood stated.

 

“The First World?” Harry questioned hoping to get some answers to the questions the others had about the world and what happened to their own.

 

“You see before what the muggles know as the Big Bang, the world was different almost as if it were another world, the world was teeming with monsters, the people of the First World were able to harness the energy of the planet however they got to greedy using the energy they sought to control both the spiritual and physical energys, however before they they could do that a few of their own got a different idea-,” Riphood paused in his explanation looking at the vial, “but I think your friend over there can explain it better at a later time, the potion is ready.”

 

Riphood grabbed the vial and poured the potion onto the parchment, immediately the parchment started to glow, thin black lines and names appeared spanning the page until it finally stopped on one family name **_Tuesti._**

****

“Let's see here, yes you are indeed Harry Potter,” Riphood stated looking over the parchment “here you are, you may look at your results while I arrange for your keys.”

 

Harry accepted the parchment and watched as Riphood called and sent a messenger for the keys to his vaults.

 

_Harrison Vincent James Potter_

_of the:_

_Potter (head)_

_Slytherin (heir by conquest)_

_Evans (head)_

_Griffyndor (head)_

_千手一族, Senju clan (heir)_

_Black (heir)_

_Tuesti (head)_

“Well... that's a couple of families that I'm related to, will I be getting bank statements along with the keys to my vaults?” Harry asked curiously, eyeing some of the names dubiously.

 

“Oh yes you will get a bank statement with the key's,”Riphood said as a stumpy goblin walked in with an ornate golden box, a lot of the things in this place seemed to be ornate, “ahh here they are.”

 

Inside the box were four intricate golden keys and three plain silver keys, sitting atop a few layers of parchment. Picking up the layers of parchment Harry finally got an idea of how rich he was.

 

_#60 Potter Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 300, 789, 000_

_Sickles: 200,000,145_

_Knuts: 409, 879, 124_

_Properties:_

_152 Griffon road_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Manor- Cornwall_

_#7 Slytherin Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 50_

_Sickles: 45_

_Knuts: 317_

_Properties:_

_¼ Hogwarts- Scotland_

_¼ Hogsmead Village_

_Slytherin Manor- Aberfeldy_

_# 756 Evans Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 908,000_

_Sickles: 107,000_

_Knuts: 205,000_

_Properties:_

_Evans Family Home- 4 Privet Drive Surry_

_Daily Prophet Building (and Company)- Diagon Alley_

_#6 Griffindor Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 439, 067, 691_

_Sickles: 357, 096, 067_

_Knuts:162, 549, 756_

_Properties:_

_¼ Hogwarts- Scotland_

_¼ Hogsmeade Village_

_Griffindor Manor- Killin_

_Godric's Hollow_

_#8_ _千手一族 Senju Clan Holdings_

_Galleons: 987, 098, 675_

_Sickles: 173, 693, 189_

_Knuts: 164, 242, 628_

_Ryo:96194.87_

_Note: Due to Senju Tsunade (A.K.A The Legendary Sucker), the Bank of Gringotts to give anyone in the Senju Family in The Hidden Continents any of the Wizarding currency._

_Properties_

_木ノ葉隠れの里 Konohagakure no Sato-_ _火の国 Hi no kuni Hidden Continents_

_Senju Family Home- Tokyo_

_Sanju clan Home- Glasgow_

_#59 Black Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 908, 567, 154_

_Sickles: 564, 142, 186_

_Knuts: 151, 901,133_

_Properties:_

_Black Ancestral Home- 12 Grimmald Place Islington_

_Black Vacation Homes: Verona, Italy_

_Pécs, Hungary_

_Bondi Beach & Airlie Beach, Australia _

_L.A, America_

_#1 Tuesti Family Holdings_

_Galleons: 0_

_Sickles: 0_

_Knuts:0_

_Item in vault:_

_Cait sith_

_Total:_

_Galleons: 2, 636, 430, 570_

_Sickles: 1, 295, 038, 632_

_Knuts: 888, 777, 958_

_Ryo: 96194.87_

_Equating to_ **_£8179737612.96_ ** _from G/S/K to Pounds_

_and_ **_£522.34_ ** _Ryo to Pounds_

“So that's a lot of money.... are you sure that it belongs to me” Harry questioned looking over the statements

 

“Yes it seems that way however as you are under the age of 17 and have not been emancipated in any way, you will be unable to obtain all of your funds, and will have to make do with picking one of the vaults and having a limiter on your spending,” Riphood said, taking back the parchment and placing it back in the box, “please pick he vault that you will be opening and subsequently using.”

 

Harry paused, thinking over which key he should take when Gen stood up, streatched, opened his mouth, clamped his teeth around Harry's shirt sleeve and dragged it over to the key with the number 60. Gen's next course of action was to sit next to the Key with the number 1.

 

“Well it seems I will be going with the Potter family vault then, do you think we could also go down to vault number 1, to see what this cait sith, thing is... would it be possible to take whatever it is with me if I need to?” Harry was going to trust Gen with his decision.

After getting the affirmative on the course of action, Harry and Gen followed a different goblin (this one by the name of Ironshout) down to the mine cart rollercoaster, once getting the necessary gold from his family vault and asking if they could go any faster (sadly no, it only had one speed, much to Gen's relief) they finally made it to Vault number one, the first vault to be created by the goblins.

 

“So how long has this vault been here?”

 

“This vault here was built long ago, some say before the event that changed the world, created by the only man to survive the event, Reeve Tuesti, no-one knows what's in here.” Ironshout grunted as he unlocked the door revealing what seemed to be a black and white cat in a cape and crown, sitting atop a large marshmallow.

 

Gen, who had been resting on Harry's shoulders, gracefully slithered to the ground, trotted over to the thing and jumped onto the big round stomach of the large marshmallow.

 

“HA! HA! HA!”

 

“What is that?” Harry asked turning to Ironshout and ignoring Gen who seemed to be trying to grab something on the back of the cat.

 

“No-one knows, hell no-one has been able to turn it on since it was placed here.”

 

*Thump*

 

“Aye whadduya think you're doing,” The cat thing can talk apparently, “who're you?”

 

“Umm well, I'm Harry Potter, current owner of this vault, who and what are you, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“O'course I mind if you ask, I don't be going around giving random people my name now do I? But if you must know, I am Cait Sith, the friendly cat/mog combination companion.” Cait Sith stated with an air of haughtiness.

 


End file.
